


Never Again

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kuja and Zidane attempt innocence through naughtiness.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> July 1, 2007?
> 
> "From a challenge - uses "Father's Son" by 3 Doors Down."
> 
> _And I've bundled up all of these things inside_  
And I've bottled up all of this pain  
And no one or nothing can take this away  
But I won't let it happen again  
Never again  
Never again  
No 

The lipstick on his lips was thick, almost to the point of being too much but it was to be expected when he had been fully costumed by a theatre troupe. And his hair was pinned in such a way that it was beginning to hurt, but he didn't dare complain. The heels weren't terrible, and the dress was simple enough to move in. If he kept his voice in check, he could easily return the constant chain of compliments bestowed by oblivious male admirers.

Inside, however, Kuja was boiling. The cause wasn't his disguise, but instead the reason for it - they were not just a theatre troupe that evening, they were thieves. And they were in Burmecia, of all places. Kuja did not want to be there, but he was trying to take it in stride - as part of his new life and what Zidane had given him.

The country didn't seem to be doing poorly with rebuilding, despite the near-constant rainfall. He could hear the rain even as the party wore on, hosting nobles and politicians and their target, who had thought to take some of the remaining Burmecian treasure as her own. Glancing over towards the windows, the darkness was vast and covered the entire landscape.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I have this dance?"

Kuja looked away from the windows and the downpour to frown at his brother.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Kuja hissed, leaning close to Zidane.

"She rather took to Blank," Zidane replied, pouting a bit as he offered Kuja his hand. "You look like you'd rather be at a funeral."

"I... I think I'd like to do something to help," Kuja admitted as he took Zidane's hand after glancing around quickly to make sure no one was really looking at them. He was still a bit taller than Zidane and the heels didn't help, but they wouldn't be terribly conspicuous.

"You are helping," Zidane said with a smile. "You've certainly kept a few men away from..."

"Not like that," Kuja interrupted. "But something grand for this country. I cannot suppose they'd want anything I could offer, though."

Zidane frowned before leading Kuja onto the dance floor.

"I think you'd have to gain their trust," Zidane said. He pulled Kuja close and slipped his hands down low over the ruffles that helped disguise his slightly-unfeminine form. "But not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't trust a beautiful woman who wasn't a woman," Zidane whispered, his mouth as close as he could get it to Kuja's ear considering their height difference.

Kuja pinched him - not hard, but enough to get his point across. Zidane grabbed his ass in retaliation, a bit harder and certainly more forceful. Trying not to do something as undignified as squeak or even smack Zidane, Kuja simply pressed closer and considered ways to retaliate. It didn't kill the feelings inside, but it helped. He could keep everything bottled for just a bit longer - they had a job after all. And Tantalus had accepted him almost without question.

Before Kuja could do anything, however, Cinna bumped into the pair - the signal that everything was taken care of and they should make a hasty exit.

"Miss, if you'd allow me to escort you to the inn," Zidane said a bit too loudly, causing a few people in the vicinity to turn and look. Kuja blushed beneath his makeup. They were only acting, but somehow he felt a bit too caught up in his role. He tried to giggle and then, at a bit of a loss and trying to recall his few lessons and readings on proper improvisation, he did the only thing he could remember to do - agree and go farther...

His mouth met Zidane's in what should have been a quick, flirty kiss that instead lingered for a few seconds, leaving Zidane with a very strange expression on his face. He practically dragged Kuja away, not saying a thing until they were outside of the gathering hall they'd been in. The rain had lessened to a drizzle, though the sky was still dark.

"What was that?" Zidane asked. The theatre ship was hidden nearby, but the plan was to make a few detours instead of heading straight for it - better than being followed.

"The proper reaction of a wicked lady agreeing to take a strange man home with her," Kuja replied. Zidane had lipstick on his mouth and Kuja reached to wipe it away.

"Hey!" Zidane put his hands up, stopping to rub at his face himself.

"Not your color," Kuja simply said as he kept walking. They were heading towards a section of the town that was still in ruins. He'd heard that General Beatrix had assisted with some of the rebuilding efforts, but had merely been following orders then, not giving them.

"Wait up," Zidane called as he ran to catch Kuja, hooking his arm with Kuja's once he managed to match their steps. "I am your escort, after all. So, miss, where are you staying?"

"Nearby," Kuja said, pointing in a somewhat vague direction as the rain started again. "But we should duck under a roof - we're getting wet."

Zidane nodded and pulled Kuja off towards the first overhang available. It was about the only part of the building's roof that was left, but it was enough to stop and stay somewhat dry.

"You've kissed Blank before," Zidane said after a minute of staring out into the raindrops.

"Yes," Kuja said. "On stage. He has always been professional about it. If you played a female role, I'm sure you'd have to kiss him..."

"Done that before," Zidane muttered. "When I was younger, my hair was even longer and my voice was high enough that for Tantalus' purposes, I was a girl."

Kuja chuckled. Zidane was still holding his hand. "I can't quite imagine that."

"Ask Freya if you don't believe me," Zidane said, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're wearing the dress now - I mean, um..."

Kuja caught something out of the corner of his eye and immediately leaned over to kiss Zidane again, this time accidentally taking advantage of Zidane's open mouth. Zidane squirmed for a second before responding, grabbing playfully at the ruffles of Kuja's dress that were hiding his lack of breasts.

"You saw them too?" Kuja whispered the second they parted just enough for breath.

"No," Zidane replied before licking Kuja's ear. "But I do now. What do we do?"

"Keep going," Kuja suggested. "Her henchmen won't think that we're the thieves if we're fornicating in public."

"Slight problem with that," Zidane said as gestured over towards a slightly more shadowed area.

"It's a long skirt with ruffles," Kuja replied. "Fake it."

Zidane shook his head and pulled Kuja to him - it was enough for Kuja to understand that they would quite honestly not be faking it because Zidane was quite ready to go.

Kuja swallowed hard but reached to undo Zidane's pants.

"Ah, miss..." Zidane's voice broke through the rain as Kuja slid a hand lower along his brother's erection.

He was doing it for Burmecia, after all. So perhaps, this was a good start.


End file.
